1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers and multi-function peripheral (MFP) devices, and more particularly to a peripheral device adapted to disabled or physically impaired users.
2. Background
Many of today's printers, MFP devices and other information technology (IT) devices support “walk-up” user-initiated functions such as confidential print, copy, facsimile, and so forth. A user interface (UI) typically enables a selection of a function and related attributes to be entered for the selected function.
These devices often employ a touch screen UI, which requires a user to be able to visually see and discern information presented on the UI to select a function and/or select attributes associated with the selected function. This can restrict an impaired user's ability to use the device.
In 1998, Congress amended the Rehabilitation Act to require Federal agencies to make their electronic and information technology accessible to people with disabilities. Inaccessible technology interferes with an individual's ability to obtain and use information quickly and easily. Section 508 was enacted to eliminate barriers in information technology, to make available new opportunities for people with disabilities, and to encourage the development of technologies that will help achieve these goals. The law applies to all Federal agencies when they develop, procure, maintain, or use electronic and information technology. Under Section 508 (29 U.S.C. §794d), agencies must give disabled employees and members of the public access to information that is comparable to the access available to others.